If an electronic device detects a connection of a Universal Serial Bus (USB) device for data transmission, the electronic device determines a connection speed with respect to the USB device. For example, if the USB device supports USB 3.0, the electronic device may attempt a connection at a speed such as a Super Speed (e.g., a maximum connection speed supported in USB 3.0), a High Speed (e.g., a maximum connection speed supported in USB 2.0), a Full Speed (e.g., a maximum connection speed connected in USB 1.1), and a Low Speed (e.g., a maximum connection speed supported in USB 1.0).
In addition, the electronic device may detect a connection of a Mobile High-definition Link (MHL) connector for data transmission, and may determine a connection speed with respect to the electronic device connected to the MHL connector.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.